


What Will You Give Me?

by punkrocktaire



Series: E+R+Char [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrocktaire/pseuds/punkrocktaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has agreed to raise a baby with Grantaire, and they're in the market for surrogates.<br/>Eponine has made the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will You Give Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is so late and I'm sorry. Also i need to add a little more, which i will do asap.

“Eponine?” 

Enjolras had had enough crazy ideas in his lifetime to recognize one when it came along. Petitioning the school of their exam policies, that time he released all the mice from the science building, typing his final exam paper in French to piss off his government teacher who had expressed a negative opinion about them more than once. But this?

Since the night he'd agreed to raise a child with Grantaire it had been nearly non stop meetings on adoption and surrogacy, research about the two, papers slipped under Enjolras' nose at breakfast about the benefits of same sex couples raising children. Grantaire even bought a video on Lamaze and a copy of What to Expect When You're Expecting, like he was having the baby.

In the end, after deciding it would be better for them if the little boy or girl was genetically related to one of them, they went with the surrogacy option. They'd been to the clinic that morning to pick up the profiles of the women willing to carry, and were sitting at the dining room table reviewing them when Grantaire mentioned that he didn't like the idea of “some woman we don't even know only carrying our baby for the money”.

He seemed to think asking his best friend, who professed to never want children, would be a better idea.

“What makes you think Eponine will agree to this?”

“I don't know. She's the one who convinced me that I ought to tell you I wanted one. I'll just have to do some convincing of my own.”

Enjolras sighed. “Do you understand what her body is going to go through? These women,” he gestured to the profiles, “already know what they're getting into.”

“Of course I know! I've read that blasted book through seven times, at least!” Grantaire shouted, pointing to the dogeared copy of What to Expect When You're Expecting. “But Eponine's tough. Besides, wouldn't you want our baby to have it's mother in it's life?”

“I guess... I mean, it's not a bad idea, but.... what if she says no?”

Grantaire stood from his chair and walked around behind his boyfriend and slipped his arms around his middle. “Well if she says no,” he leaned down and pressed a kiss on Enjolras' forehead, “then we can give these another look.” He pushed the envelopes into a stack and picked them up, turning around and placing them into the drawer beneath the phone.

Enjolras turned to look at him. “So what were you planning to do? Ring her up? 'Hi, 'Ponine, nice to talk to you. Say, if you aren't using it, would you mind if Enj and I kept something in your uterus for the next nine months or so?' I'm sure that'll go over well.”

Grantaire smirked and ruffled the top on Enjolras' curls. “Haha. My boyfriend the comic. No. I'll invite her out to lunch, let her know I told you, we'll see where it goes from there.”

“Am I invited?”

“Of course, if you've got the time. I'll have to fit it in Eponine's schedule, of course. And if you can get away from the office for lunch i'll let you know where to meet us.”

“Ah, yes, the ever important law office assistant. Our judicial system would collapse if it weren't for the never ending cups of coffee I'm sent to fetch. Honestly I'm not sure if anyone in that office apart from Cossette and I know where we keep the creamer.”

“How's she doing?”

“Oh, she actually mentioned to me that she and Marius are officially trying. So maybe our little bundle of joy will have a playmate.”

Grantaire grinned. “That's wonderful. Hearing you talk about our baby.” Enjolras blushed faintly down his neck. “I think i'll go make that call.” He grabbed the phone and bent to kiss Enjolras' forehead once more. 

Enj grabbed the hand he wasn't holding the phone in and brushed his lips over Grantaire's knuckles. “Be quick.” Grantaire raised an eyebrow and walked to the living room, dialing Eponine's number.

… 

As it turned out, Enjolras was needed at work. Something about “these stuffy lawyers can't do their own research for their cases so I'm stuck here until I know everything there is to know about malfunctioning escalators. God I hope I'm better than this when I finally get a real job.” At least thats what Grantaire caught between all the swearing and apologizing.

So when Grantaire showed up at the Musain to meet Eponine he was alone and nervous and oh god he should've rescheduled for a time when his backbone could come with him. He's sat in a corner, back toward the door, blowing on his hands to warm them up like it wasn't eighty degrees and sunny outside in the middle of June.

“R!” He jumped a little when he heard his name, but he turned and smiled at the dark haired girl entering the cafe. Wow, he'd forgotten how she filled up a room when she walked in.

“Eponine!” He stood to greet her and hugged her before she settled down into the seat across the table.

“So, why the insistence on lunch today? I feel like I haven't seen you in months!”

“Eponine it's been about two weeks.”

“Well with the shifts I've been pulling at the bar I feel like I've been awake for a month. But hey, I've nearly saved up enough in tips from that old guy who's wifes cheating on him to get my ass off Jehan's couch.”

Grantaire chuckled. Talkative as ever. “Jehan loves having you. Jehan loves everyone. Back when I was staying with him he never even once even yelled about paint stains on his curtains.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But I'd like to have my own place. And, you know, a bed. And a closet.”

Grantaire took a deep breath. He could not believe this had been his idea. “Really? Well, I actually may be able to help you out with that a little.”

“You know somebody that's got a room to rent for cheap or something?”

“Well... Enjolras and I actually have a spare room, you know since 'Ferre moved in with Courfeyrac. And we share the one.”

“Ha, you want me to come live with you?”

“I mean sure, if you need a place?”

“Really,” she deadpanned, “no catch?”

“Well actually...”

Eponine cocked an eyebrow. “Well actually what?”

“That's what I invited you out to talk about.”

“My living arrangements?”

“No.” Grantaire blushed.

“Then what?”

“Um, well, remember that thing I was thinking about talking to Enjolras about?”

“Adoption? Yeah sure. But R, i'm not sure what that has to do with anything.”

Grantaire cringed at the word adoption. He'd forgotten they'd talked about that specifically. “Well...I told him and...and he said yes.”

Eponine jumped up from her seat and across the table at Taire, wrapping her arms around him. “Oh my gosh! That's so great! I'm so happy for you two. I get to be an aunt!” Eponine was yelling. People were starting to stare.

“Yeah...about that...”

“What? You're not going to let the baby call me Auntie Eponine?”

“No, no, that's not it. It's just when Enjolras and I were looking through the surrogate profiles the other day-”

“Surrogates?” Eponine interjected, “What happened to adoption?”

“Oh, well, it's just that Enj and I thought it would be nice if one of us were actually the baby's biological father. You know, for it's sake. And ours too.”

“Oh, that's a wonderful idea actually. But what does that have to do with me? Want help interrogating the women?”

“Well, actually,” breath Grantaire, just like in the labor books, he-he-who, he-he-who, “we were wondering if, um, if you....would maybe...if you wanted to...”

“Jesus Christ R, spit it out already.”

“If maybe you'd like to be the surrogate?” Grantaire squeaked, his hands in knots, his cheeks redder than they'd been in a while. 

Eponine's eyes went glassy and she stared straight ahead. “Oh.”

“Oh god,” Grantaire groaned. “I'm so sorry. You don't have to do it. Only if you want to. Why would you want to? You definitely don't want to. I'm such an idiot for asking. Enjolras was right that was way too much to ask of you. I'm such a horrible person to ask you to do that. Why would you want to let us borrow your uterus? That's preposterous. I just said the word uterus in a cafe. I just did it again. We'll just go over the profiles again, pick one of the girls in there. It's easier and they've already volunteered and-”

“Do I have to have sex with you?”

Grantaire looked at Eponine, head cocked. “What?”

“I'm...I'm not saying I'll do it, but, would have to sleep with you? Or Enjolras?”

The dark haired boys blush was deepening again. “Oh my god, no. We'd, if you were to do it, we'd do artificial insemination. No sex with me. Definitely no sex with Enjolras.”

“Well damn, you're not selling this very well.” Grantaire gaped at her, open mouthed. She giggled. “I'm kidding. But really, what's in this for me? What will you give me?”

Grantaire couldn't believe she sounded like she was leaning toward an affirmative answer. “Anything. We just want our baby to know it's mother. You can definitely live with us so we can help out whenever you need us, we'll take care of all the medical expenses, we'll even pay you if you-”

“No, I don't want your money. If I say yes, if, it'll be because I want to, not because I'm being bought. And because I love you and I probably owe you a few. And having someone call me mommy probably wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.”

“Wait, are you actually....considering this?”


End file.
